fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Captain Toad 2: Return of the Brigade
Captain Toad 2:Return of the Brigade (also known as Captain Toad 2) is the sequel to Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker. It is being developed by GreenReaperGames and is planned for release in 2018 for the Nintendo CDS. Overview Gameplay Captain Toad: Return of the Brigade is the sequel to Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker, so it therefore shares many characteristics with the original game. Captain Toad (or any of the playable characters) cannot jump, meaning that they will have to use ladders, platforms, and their wit to traverse the landscape. The top screen of the Nintendo CDS is used as the camera, while the bottom is used to change characters and solve individual puzzles. Story Princess Peach writes Mario a letter, inviting him to come to the castle for cake. She gives the letter to Mailtoad, who hastily brings it to Mario's house. When Mario reads the letter, he runs off to Peach's Castle, not noticing Bowser's Doomship, which can be seen just over the horizon. Captain Toad and Captain Toadette see Mario run into Peach's Castle. The two return to the Toad Brigade's Lair, where they encounter Toadbert, Banktoad, and Sleepy (who is surprisingly fast asleep) Then Bowser captures mario,luigui,and princess peach,So captain toad and his friends need to find bowser and take him down. Characters The Hub Bowser's Doomship acts as the hub in Captain Toad: Return of the Brigade. It is unlocked once Captain Toad retrieves all the missing parts for the ship's captain, Toadbert. The Crew * Toadbert * Mail toad * Banktoad Levels There is a grand total of 200 levels (plus 15 special levels) in Captain Toad: Return of the Brigade. These levels can be divided into four groups (Adventure Levels, Traveling Levels, Challenge Levels, and Boss Battles). Each level has one main objective, reach the flag. However, several other secondary objectives can be completed if Captain Toad speaks with one of the Doomship Members when the Doomship is currently above a certain level. Adventure Levels Traveling Levels Challenge Levels Boss Battles Secondary Objectives Each member of Bowser's Doomship has a secondary objective that can be completed for each level. * Goomba Triplets: Find the three triplets, as they are hidden somewhere inside the level. * Booster: Beat Booster in a race through the level. * Hamma: Beat the level without taking any damage. * Doopa and Bloopa: Additional objective Chapter worlds Chapter 1-Departure at camp World 1 - Mushroom Kingdom(Magikoopa,King Guy) 1-Plunk puling 2-Rotating ruins to roll 3-Maclicious stone steal 4-Rocky plateau all the way 5-Angry arabian palace 6-A shy village with guys 7-Dizzy summit roundy round 8-Glitz for joy 9-Rapid rage in a base 10-Master attack wizard 11-In an speed of time 12-Stranded creeps 13-Salt water holiday 14-Turnip rain cave 15-Western hut farm 16-Time to climb 17-Headquarters drama 18-Snowy Sneak attack 19-Madyday mush 20-King of the guys Chapter 2-Foward notice for captain World 2 - Eggtopia land(Eggy crab,Burty the basefull 1-Chute hoots 2-A crack of logs 3-A dusty rail trip 4-Sharpy sign alley 5-Wet water dip 6-Toad has mercy to drift 7-Confusion at pushing walls 8-Little house and big ghosts 9-Rolling cog gear 10-The crab and the egg 11-Dumb ways to hide 12-Keeper of the screws 13-Plant garden switch 14-Transparent warps 15-Going high on cheries 16-Riding the blast! 17-Whirling winds in the sky 18-Top crash clash 19-Inferno alcove 20-Fluffy burt blitz Chapter 3-Objective:Search for creeps World 3 - Bountiful Bay(Froggy,Naval pirhna 1-Funny sunsaw 2-Bleeping plaza 3-Pichax and hammers 4-Drop off stump 5-Itty bitty stroll 6-Run off switch 7-Mine cart trooper 8-Multi mayhem panel 9-Rockland fort 10-The frog has a crook 11-Shadow den war 12-Razzle table game 13-Furryous fun run 14-Fright night train 15-Ghost sleep keep 16-Twisty twist hill 17-Sink across gambit 18-Orange turmoil 19-Crate roate color 20-Poison pirhna bog Chapter 4-High trials to suffel World 4 - Cloud Kingdom(Magikoopa,Wingo) 1-Tricky japan hallway 2-Deep space switch 3-Magma dash marathon 4-Tower sinkhole 5-Feline fuzz hill 6-Trouble in the grotto 7-Beanpole aim 8-Money and honey hive 9-Rapid water fun 10-Tackle aside the duel for wiz 11-Assulting the clash 12-Desert chop off 13-Puffy blow route 14-Shadow alley play 15-Rolling over the lawn 16-Catch me toad,if you can 17-Step aside aganist us 18-Passage to defile 19-Supertank platoon 20-Wingo in the wild Chapter 5-Search for clues and key World 5 - Haunted Highhouse(Batty bat,King boo) 1-Snow drift skate 2-Beware of mesh grid 3-Ghost carpet floor 4-Panic from sugar 5-Out the way from magic 6-Pipe sea bay 7-Dash per speed 8-Seasaw troll 9-Assult on the express 10-No good very bad bat 11-Flying tent clash 12-Troopers at the canyon 13-Swampy crawling 14-Brodler rolling rock 15-Tropic sun koopa 16-Acrobatic dream 17-Revenge to rematch 18-Wild call in the evening 19-Explosive basement 20-King boo's real nightmare Chapter 6-Farewell the merioes World 6 - Technological Terror(8bit alien,8bit king kong) 1-Fun eating balls 2-Crabs and koopas 3-Cars to avoid 4-Bike run road 5-Duckies to hunt 6-Mushrooms in blocks 7-Angels in the sky 8-Sword to swing 9-Space shooting 10-Alien invasion 11-Escape falling blocks 12-Eating favorite foods 13-Fox fight ride 14-Adventure fantasy play 15-Fighting fighters 16-Bouding on earth 17-The bear and the bird 18-Gerudo of time 19-Smash brawl fight 20-Mean kong to battle Chapter 7-Trials of the bird World 7 - Murky Mountains(Raphel the raven,Wingo) 1-Klonk castle 2-Pipes to the sky 3-Spooky wreck ship 4-China hands to tactile 5-Bullies to duel 6-Evil wind storm 7-Furry fuzz mine 8-Bomb Army tanks 9-Firey citade fort 10-Showdown at the clash 11-Turnips go boom 12-Who turn off the gloom 13-The waltz of arrowa 14-Brolders agiainst us 15-Hot trap ambush 16-Volcanic pit dance 17-New clash in the lair 18-Spike prickel bridge 19-Dune rallye 20-Wingo strikes agian to stumble Chapter 8-Captain toad to the rescue World 8 - Bowser's kingdom(Mecha koopa,Bowser) 1-Rush in the express 2-The sound of bright light 3-Lights out in the manor 4-Lava valley roll 5-Legend of rainbows 6-Super way to space 7-A mess of wood 8-Find the flag and keep it 9-Super bomb block 10-Tower climb with mecha koopa 11-Hexagon stellar 12-Giga cave of giants 13-Coins from the fog 14-Cosmic of risky stars 15-Rolling puzzle panik 17-Pricky luck at the top 18-Back from the shadow alley 19-Scream in the ghost ship 20-Legends of all legends World S - Star World 1-Nearly blue lake 2-Shocking circus wire 3-Fuzzy and the water mine 4-Hurry up toads 5-Morning at the wild 6-Slient boo floor 7-Panic from the clack 8-Honeycomb in space 9-Private spike spy 10-Paradise of rage 11-Flame lake play 12-Carry on their way 13-Myserty house time 14-Puzzle platforms 15-Champion route Enemies Shy guy, Item Super mushroom,Double cherry,Pickax,1up shroom,? block, Level Creator Multiplayer Amiibo 2.0 Support The game received amiibo functionality in an update. Scanning the Toad amiibo takes the player into a game 8bit minigame on the current stage, in which the player must complete the stage similar to the land of Super Mario bros with 8bit toad (called "Pixel Toad") by traveling in the Wii U GamePad.7 The player can not jump in game on a given stage after clearing it. Development Reception Gallery Trivia Developer's Note Category:CDS Games Category:Amiibo 2.0